<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drop 'Em Out (Let Me See Them Knockers) by broncno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902365">Drop 'Em Out (Let Me See Them Knockers)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/broncno/pseuds/broncno'>broncno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But They Talk About Titties, Cowboy!Kara, Deep Down This Is Rated T, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I Would Love To Thank Wheeler Walker Jr. For This, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sam Is a Good Friend, Singer Kara Danvers, Story within a Story, quarantine au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/broncno/pseuds/broncno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, this is a cover of the song “Drop ‘Em Out” by Wheeler Walker Jr,” Kara says to the camera, her striking blue eyes staring into the camera as if trying to get it across that she is really saying this to Lena. She hums a note, before pausing, and saying, “I really hope you enjoy this, Lena.”</p>
<p>Kara strums a chord again and hums for about two seconds. She takes a deep breath and nods to herself, her left leg starting to bounce up and down as if keeping time. Kara looks like a real musician.<br/><br/>--</p>
<p>A one-shot where Lena is having a dilemma surrounding Kara. But, to be honest, when is she not having a dilemma surrounding Kara?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias &amp; Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drop 'Em Out (Let Me See Them Knockers)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam exits the elevator quickly, her heels tapping against the floor. Her long legs stride towards the door to the CEO's penthouse, the urge to run bubbling up from deep down within her soul. She pulls her spare key out of her pocket, hands shaking as she clicks the door open and walks inside.</p>
<p>She nods at Jess, who is sitting and scrolling through her phone on the couch. “I came as fast as I could,” Sam says, almost yelling as her eyebrows furrowing together with worry. “What do you mean that Lena is ‘having a moment?’ Is she alright?” she asks.</p>
<p>Jess leans closer to the taller woman, but her eyes glance towards the closed bedroom door. “Go in for yourself and talk to her,” she whispers. “There’s just no logic and reason going through her head right now.”</p>
<p>Sam sucks in a deep breath and nods, mentally preparing herself for the absolute worse. She turns on her heel and walks to the door of the bedroom, pushing it open to see Lena staring wide-mouthed at her computer screen. She obviously hasn’t changed for the day because she is still wearing her morning red silk robe—not that there is much of the day left. </p>
<p>It’s already 3:53 according to Sam’s phone. </p>
<p>Oh, this is a lot worse than what Sam thought. She sighs and steps further into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.</p>
<p>“Lena?” Sam asks, turning around to fully survey the situation.</p>
<p>The young CEO glances up at her with a glazed look in her eyes. </p>
<p>Sam bites her lip, studying Lena for a second too long so that it passes over the point of ‘<em> I am being a great friend </em> ’ and into ‘ <em> I am a concerned mother looking over my child </em>’ territory. But, to be honest, Lena is acting very similar to when Ruby came home lamenting over how cute her crush was three weeks ago.</p>
<p>Sam frowns. “Is everything alright?” she asks, stepping closer into Lena’s personal space.</p>
<p>Lena shakes her head as if she were shaking the cobwebs free from all the crevices in her brain. Her bright green eyes finally land on Sam, her eyes widening to almost a humorous degree.</p>
<p>“Sam,” Lena says, her voice cracking like a teenage boy going through puberty. Sam frowns as this is so much worse than what she thought it would be. “I think it finally got through to Kara that I’ve been flirting with her,” the CEO squeaks.</p>
<p>Sam tilts her head. “Why do you say that?” She quickly glances around the room for any signs of romance: flowers, cards, <em> anything </em>. She looks back at the CEO and raises an eyebrow at Lena when nothing appears to Sam right away. Her eyes flicker down, briefly, to the computer before Lena, and a thought pops into her head that makes her shiver.</p>
<p>
  <em> Did Kara send Lena a sex video? </em>
</p>
<p>Sam shakes her head, that would be ridiculous. Kara is in isolation according to Supergirl’s twitter page. </p>
<p>(“Lmao guys, I might have an alien virus!! I’ll keep you updated!!” it had said. Sam still balks every time she thinks about that. Who says LMAO when they have a potentially deadly virus?)</p>
<p>“Just start from the beginning, Lena,” Sam ends up saying, trying to coax the CEO into telling her what’s wrong.</p>
<p>“I am the product of a sordid love affair and my mother hates-”</p>
<p>“<em> Lena. </em>”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine,” Lena huffs and crosses her arms, staring Sam in the eye with obvious annoyance on her face. “It all started this morning when Kara and I were supposed to have our daily Zoom call with one another. She might’ve been exposed to an alien virus, you know.”</p>
<p>“I heard.” Sam feels her eye twitch.</p>
<p>“Anyway, this morning…”</p><hr/>
<p>Lena sips on her morning coffee while her fingers rapidly click against the spacebar of her computer, coaxing the machine to wake up for the day. It blinks awake and she quickly types in her password.</p><hr/>
<p>“I don’t need like a fucking novel,” Sam groans, her left hand flying up the air as a feeling of exasperation settles in her stomach. “Just tell me what happened!”</p>
<p>“I’m getting there,” Lena snaps, “Hold your horses.”</p><hr/>
<p>Lena hums and softly blows the steam away from her face as she refreshes her email inbox, waiting for Kara’s email to the Zoom room link.</p>
<p>She looks out the window, frowning when a red dart--sadly, not Supergirl--flashes across the sky. Must’ve been a bird or something. Oh, Lena misses Kara like a fish missing water.</p>
<p>Lena opens her phone and clicks on the texting conversation between her and Kara. </p>
<p>“where are you??” Lena types, before deleting, pausing, and looking out the window once again so she can think of a better text to send to her best friend. She bites her lip, every possible message running through her mind rapidly and slowly at the same time because this is Lena’s most anxious part of the day, despite what anyone else thinks.</p>
<p>She looks back to her phone and sucks in a breath, sending “are we still on for zoom?” to the blonde, quarantined superhero. “i can also do it later in the day if you can’t do it right now,” she adds in quick succession.</p>
<p>“Check your email! :D” Kara quickly responds not a second later, and Lena feels her heart flutter as she stares at the cute emoticon. It is so Kara. “But could we possibly Zoom later? I have some lab tests about to be done on me” and “I don’t want our time cut short” comes in two messages back to back.</p>
<p>“then why am i checking my email,” Lena almost asks, before deleting the message. She sighs, bringing her cup back up to her lips as her fingers fly to click the reload button. She clicks and anxiety starts to build in her stomach.</p>
<p>She frowns as an email from Kara loads with the title: <b>Watch Me!!!</b></p><hr/>
<p>Sam puts her hands on her hips and looks up at the ceiling. “So,” she says, interrupting Lena’s story. “you’re freaking out slash mildly upset because you didn’t have your daily Zoom call?”</p>
<p>Lena sputters. “N-no,” she says while her eyes fly around the room rapidly as if the young CEO wouldn’t dare look her friend in the eye. Sam raises an eyebrow at the action and hums, trying to figure out what is going on. </p>
<p>“Let me just continue with my story, Sam,” Lena whines, “Then, you can offer your genius or whatever.”</p>
<p>“You’re damn right I’m going to offer my genius after all this,” Sam nods, motioning for Lena to continue, “please tell me more about why you’re so freaked out right now.”</p>
<p>“Well, I clicked on the email which had a YouTube link sitting inside...”</p><hr/>
<p>Lena almost chokes on her coffee once the video loads. Her green eyes squint together, amused, as she stares at Kara smiling widely into the camera. </p>
<p>The blonde is wearing an <em> interesting </em> outfit, to say the least, and it makes Lena wonder if Alex decided to get Kara’s clothes for her--but at a steep price. But, like always, Kara still looks like the perfect mix between hot and cute. Maybe it’s an alien thing.</p>
<p>Well, to put it plainly, Kara looks like a Cowboy. And, it is making Lena feel <em> things </em>.</p>
<p>Her taut white t-shirt is covered by a blue and red well-worn flannel, and a straw cowboy hat rests on top of her head with her blonde hair down and semi-wild. Since Kara isn’t wearing her glasses, she looks as if Supergirl decided to go to a rodeo and just fought an evil bucking alien. </p>
<p>“Hey, Lena,” Kara says, grinning into the camera. She reaches one of her hands up as if wanting to fix her glasses, but then coughs, and fixes her hat instead. “I haven’t seen you in person for a few weeks now,” the blonde muses, her blue eyes dropping to her lap as if extremely disappointed.</p>
<p>. “I really hate that,” she continues, “But, nevermind that. I have something to show you! Something that I hope--oh, golly--I hope you’ll like this.”</p>
<p>The CEO raises an eyebrow at the screen, silently wondering if Kara is going to use her superhearing to listen to Lena’s reaction.</p>
<p>“Anyway,” Kara continues, “I’ve had a lot of time on my hands recently. I’ve really enjoyed our Zoom calls, but they’re the only thing that I really look forward to nowadays. So, I decided to learn how to play some country music. One sec,” she stands and exits offscreen.</p>
<p>Lena bites down on her lower lip, slamming her eyes together so a groan doesn’t escape from her lips. Sure, Lena would love to watch Kara’s serenade from the DEO, but she doesn’t really care for country music.</p>
<p>“Well, here is a song that I hope that you enjoy,” Kara says, and Lena slowly opens her eyes. Kara is holding a guitar with a shit-eating grin on her face.</p><hr/>
<p>“Wait,” Sam interrupts again, “This all about a <em> song </em>. You’re freaking out over a song?”</p>
<p>“Let me tell my own story, Sam,” Lena sniffs, crossing her arms. “It makes more sense if you just listen.”</p>
<p>“Jeez, okay.”</p><hr/>
<p>Kara clears her throat, and strums such a beautiful chord that Lena suddenly gets the urge to listen to more country music--but, only if Kara will listen to it as well. Her blue eyes shimmer and shine almost as if she had caught stars and put them in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, this is a cover of the song “Drop ‘Em Out” by Wheeler Walker Jr,” Kara says to the camera, her striking blue eyes staring into the camera as if trying to get it across that she is really saying this to Lena. She hums a note, before pausing, and saying, “I really hope you enjoy this, Lena.”</p>
<p>Kara strums a chord again and hums for about two seconds. She takes a deep breath and nods to herself, her left leg starting to bounce up and down as if keeping time. Kara looks like a real musician.</p>
<p>Lena leans closer to the screen, enraptured by what she sees. Maybe after Kara gets out of Quarantine, Lena will just ask Kara to play guitar chords while the CEO happily (and hornily) drinks wine.</p>
<p>Kara plays another chord and opens her mouth, her bright voice echoing in the bedroom. </p>
<p>“<em> Drop 'em out, </em> ” Kara’s voice is angelic, Lena thinks. “ <em> Let me see them titties. Gonna take a long look at those tig 'ol bitties. Areolas lookin' nice, nipples lookin' real pretty… </em>” </p>
<p>Lena gasps, shock ricocheting throughout her entire body as she watches Kara… sing about boobs? Kara would never do that.</p>
<p>“<em> Come on let me gander at your boobs. </em>”</p>
<p>Scratch that. Kara wants to see her boobs..? What in the--</p><hr/>
<p>“No way that happened,” Sam says, rolling her eyes. “Kara can barely even say boobs, much less ‘titties.’ And that part with the Areolas? Bah!”</p>
<p>“She did,” Lena says, nodding her head. “I’ve been watching the video all morning in fact. Do you want to see it?”</p>
<p>Sam pauses, considering her choices very carefully. “I’m good,” she decides.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Lena asks, looking worried and unsure as if she were afraid that Sam doesn’t believe her. “All I have to do is just click--”</p>
<p>“Do <em> not </em> click that button,” Sam says, firmly, her hand almost slapping herself in the face. “I don’t want to hear it.”</p>
<p>Lena pauses, biting on her lip. “What do I do, Sam?” she asks, her voice small. “I’ve never been in this situation before.”</p>
<p>“Honey,” Sam sighs, “I don’t think anyone has been in this situation before. But you know what?” Lena perks up and stares at Sam with an extreme fascination. “You can do exactly what Kara told you to do… show her your boobs!”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Sam says, and then she hesitates. But, then she shrugs and agrees with herself that this might be the fastest course of action. “Yeah, show her your wonderful boobs.”</p>
<p>Lena nods. “Okay,” she says as if trying to psych herself up, “I will. I will show Kara my boobs. But,” she pauses staring at Sam with an extremely pitiful gaze, “I will only do it if you help me make sure that they look perfect. Help me with lighting and whatnot.”</p>
<p>Sam looks up at the ceiling and closes her eyes. The fate of her friend’s relationship is now in her hands, no matter how much she doesn’t want it to be. She sighs and looks back down at Lena.</p>
<p>“Sure,” she says, “Let’s make sure your boobs look great for Kara.”</p>
<p>“Our zoom call is at 4:30.”</p>
<p>“You will look like Kara’s personal cam star at 4:30, then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a response to my Spotify Wrapped which had "Drop 'Em Out" in my top 5 most played songs. I--I don't even know what to say about that. But... it is banger and you should go listen to it! Like seriously.. go listen. You will not regret.</p>
<p><a href="https://broncno.tumblr.com">My tumblr</a> if you have any thoughts or prompts for future stories.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>